Romanada Molvania
by purplevam1
Summary: What happens when Canada is almost devoured by a vampire? And why is Transylvania flirting with the butler? Only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1: Incounter

Romania was walking down the dirt path waiting for something. He did not know what he was waiting for, but he knew he was waiting. With every step he took he seemed to disappear father and father away from the safety of his castle. It was not until he heard the sound of someone screaming in fear that he ran to see a large blood thirsty vampire with a small blonde boy pinned to a tree.

In a heated and angered rush Romania ran to the large vampire and grabbed the back of his colored shirt dragging and pulling him away from the smaller boy. "What do you think your doing?!" Romania yelled in the vampire's face. The vampire simply hissed and tried to get out of Romania's grip, but to no avail he was simply pinned to the ground with Romania on top screaming at him in their native language.

Canada, the smaller male that was pinned by the much taller vampire stared in shock at the scene going on a mere 4 feet from him.

"Why were you trying to feast on that poor boys blood?!" Romania shouted at the vampire under him. "It is the third night I have not fed and I grow weak!" replied the taller vampire. Romania grew mad and for no apparent reason simply stood up and kicked the taller vampire in the face. "You leave him alone!" Screamed Romania as his foot met the taller one's cheek.

Canada watched in horror and surprise as the younger smaller male repeatedly kicked and screamed at the tall vampire on the floor.

After a while the tall man got up and ran away while Romania turned to Canada.

"Are you ok?" Romania asked the small blonde man concerned.

Canada gasped when he saw the sharp white teeth in Romania's mouth. "a-are you going to hurt me?" Canada asked as he backed up against the tree in fear.

"what? no, no! I won't hurt you!" said Romania as he edged closer to the young male in front of him. "I represent the country of Romania. I am sorry about that incident, I swear I mean no harm." He said as he slowly came closer to Canada.

Canada did not know how to respond, he simply looked at the man in front of him in fear.

Romania looked at him concerned but gave a friendly smile as he asked for his name.

"I-im Canada." came the short reply.

Romania smiled "ahh, right! your America's brother, correct?" He asked in remembrance.

"y-yeah...you know who I am?" Came Canada's shocked reply.

"Of course!" Romania smiled brightly. "I try to know all of the country's, especially ones my best friends discovered."

"best friends?" Canada asked confused.

"indeed, you have heard of England and Norway, haven't you?" The red eyed man asked with a grin.

Canada gasped and shook his head "of course!" he replied with a smile. If England was friends with Romania, that meant that Canada was not in danger and could stop worrying.

"Would you like to come to my house? You seem to be lost." Romania asked with concern in his voice.

Canada only nodded his head fast and started walking with Romania back to his massive castle.

On the way to the castle Canada noticed more and more things in the woods that scared him and he kept edging closer and closer to the crimson eyed man next to him.

It didn't take long for Romania to notice his knew skidish friends actions and smiled as he put an arm around him, drawing him closer to the thick accented man. "Don't worry, I will protect you." He said with a plastered smile making the younger man feel safe for no apparent reason.

As the sun set and darkness filled the night the two blonde men made it to the huge gothic castle.

Just as Romania unlocked the door Canada could swear he heard the screeching sound of a wolf in the distance. With a new dying passion to go into the huge estate as fast as he could, he ran inside just as Romania opened the door and invited him in.


	2. Chapter 2: Kissing

Canada sat on the beautiful red furniture as he tried to relax.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" Romania asked the younger blonde.

"Tea would be fine." came the shy reply.

"Alright." Romania said as he wen't into the kitchen.

Canada watched the taller man leave and looked around the huge room marveling over the beautifully elegant furniture and amazing tapestry's.

"Do you like them?" the taller man asked as he came into the room with a tray of freshly made tea.

"o-oh, yes, I just noticed them. They are very pretty." replied the smaller boy as Romania sat next to him.

"They tell the past stories of the country." Romania said as he handed the other man his cup of tea.

"oh, thank you-"

"Vladimir."

"wh-what?"

"my human name. Its Vladimir."

"oh...thank you, Vladimir."

"your welcome..."

"oh! Matthew. Matthew Williams."

"Nice to meet you Matthew."

"It's nice to meet you too Vlad!" Matthew said with a huge smile on his face.

The two men sat and talked for what seemed like hours until the smaller one started to yawn and drift into a slumberous state.

"Tired?" asked the crimson eyed man.

Canada nodded and slowly fell asleep on his shoulder.

Vlad smiled and laughed light heartily as he put down the tea and picked up Matthew, carrying him bridal style to his bedroom. He laid the young man on the beautiful satin bed sheets and climbed into bed next to him curling up into a ball and falling asleep.

The next morning Canada woke up with a pair of tangled arms and legs wrapped around him protectively. He tried to slowly untangle their limbs, however when he finally got free the vampire only grabbed him and pulled him closer yet again.

Matthew sighed as he was trapped again, but smiled and watched as Vlad snuggled closer to him and sniffed his hair. Canada watched the vampire cringe his nose and tug at a smile, and couldn't help but stare at the red lips that seemed so dry and soft that sat inches from his own. He slowly inched closer until their lips connected in a sweet simple kiss.

Vladimir woke up at the feeling of his lips being sweetly crushed by a small amount of pressure and watched as Matthew slowly pulled away and started blushing in embarrassment.

"Vlad! your awake! I-Im sorry! I didn't mean to-" Canada was cut off by the feeling of Vlad's lips crashing onto his own with an immense feeling of emotion and dominance. He slowly kissed back and wrapped his arms around Vlad's neck as they kissed and started making out in Vlad's bed.

"Vladimir!" Canada moaned as he pulled away from the kiss to get some air.

Vladimir started panting and watched as the smaller blonde's face became as red as a tomato. "What's wrong Matthew?" he asked concerned.

"Im sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I just got distracted and your lips looked so nice and soft and I-I don't know what came over me and IM SORRY!" Matthew rambled as fast as he could.

Vladimir chuckled, "it's ok don't be scared. I didn't mind the kiss."

"you...your not mad?"

"of course not! In fact, how about we go out?" Vladimir asked with a big smile.

"g-go out? like, a-a date?" Matthew asked blushing.

"Of course, that is, only if you wan't to." Vladimir replied shyly.

"s-sure" Canada smiled. "I will go out with you."

"really?" Vladimir asked surprised.

"yeah!" Canada said enthusiastically.

Vladimir smiled and hugged Canada tight, crashing them onto the bed and continuing with their previous kissing session.


	3. Chapter 3: First date and secrets

"Vlad, where are we going?" Matthew whined as the tall vampire led him down the road.

"Calm down darling, you will love it!" He replied as they came close to a highly expensive fancy restaurant.

"Vladimir" Matthew said sternly, "you better not be taking me to that restaurant."

"oh nonsense darling, come on." Vladimir said as he opened the doors for Matthew.

The younger boy hesitantly entered the high class building and waited for his date to fallow. Vladimir appeared next to the younger man just as the seater noticed them.

"Do you have a reservation?" She asked in a slightly snobbish way.

"Indeed" replied Vladimir. "Table for two."

"Name?" asked the snobbish women.

"Vladimir." came the sharp reply.

The women looked up instantly in almost a state of fear, and then presumed to get the menus and lead them to an open booth. "here you are" she said as she put the menus down and they took their seats "your waitress will be here shortly." She said as she walked away.

Matthew watched her leave and turned back to Vlad, "Why did she seem afraid of you?" he asked concerned.

"did she? I didn't notice. WAITRESS!" called Vladimir in a rushed and strict voice.

A young girl with straight black hair and red highlighted bangs came over. "Can I help you?" she asked as she put down two glasses of water and a bottle of red wine on the table.

"Matthew, this is my daughter Transylvania. Tran this is my friend Matthew."

"o-oh, hello, it's nice to meet you." Matthew said shaking her hand. Tran smiled unintentionally showing her sparkling white fangs. "It's nice to meet you too!" She said happily.

"you have such a beautiful smile!" Matthew said with a smile.

Tran covered her mouth with her hand and hid her face behind her fangs. "th-thank you" she said shyly.

"Tran dear, we will have my usual along with a bottle of Champlain." Vladimir said.

"ok papa, I will be right back with that." Tran said as she walked away to put in the order.

"Your daughter is so nice, but why did she hide her face?" Canada asked confused.

"She is strange, she gets self conscious about her fangs."

"why?"

"no one knows. it's almost like she is embarrassed of her species."

"species?"

"you know, vampire." Vladimir said showing his fangs.

"oh...right"

After dinner Romania and Canada took a strole in the park while Transylvania finished her shift.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" asked Clara, one of Tran's coworkers and friends.

"I have a date tonight." She said as she pulled off her apron and grabbed her purse.

"oh? do tell~" replied Clara.

"Don't tell me she is going on a double date with "papa"" said Mari, one of the seaters.

"eww, gross. Im just going home to see Moldovia."

"ooooh~" both the girls cooed in union.

"oh shut up." Tran said as she left and ran home.


	4. Chapter 4: Her Smile

Transylvania practically tripped as she ran up the stairs to unlock the massive castle doors.

"Moldovia! Im home!" Tran yelled as she slowly walked up the spiral staircase to her bedroom. "Moldovia?"

Tran opened the door to her bedroom and took a step in only to trip over something hard on the floor. "ow!" two voices said at the same time.

"Moldovia?" Tran asked looking back near the door.

"Tran!" Moldovia replied as he stood up and hugged her close. "I missed you!"

Tran hugged back and kissed his cheek. "I missed you too."

"Your dad is not home, is he?!" The werewolf asked pulling away from the young princess in a somewhat fearful tone.

"Calm down, your fine. He wont be home for a few hours."

"How do you know?"

"He has a date."

"oh," Moldovia said as he looked down towards the floor and blushed slightly. "I guess that means we have a few hours to ourselves than..."

Tran took up her share of blushing as well, "Oh, I guess so..."

"So," Moldovia replied, "now what?"

Tran looked at her cute werewolf and kissed his temple of his forehead. "It's getting early, would you like to take a nap?" she asked with her fangy smile.

Moldovia couldn't help but relax at seeing his true love smile like that, "Sure" he replied as he locked the door and lied down with the dark haired girl.

Tran snuggled up Moldovia's arms as the sun slowly rose sending very ultra thin streaks of light hitting the curtains causing the room to slowly light up.


	5. Chapter 5: Love and Coffin

"Come on! Hurry up!" Romania screamed as he ran through the forest while holding Canada's hand.

"Vlad, slow down!" Canada shrieked as he was practically dragged through the thick bushes.

Once they got to the front door Vladimir practically threw Canada inside as he tried to hide from the vicious rays of sunlight.

"Vladimir, why did you drag me across the forest by MY ARM?!" Canada asked extremely irritated and mad.

"Be...case...I...would...have...died..." Romania replied while panting.

Mattiue's eyes widened and he looked down sadly "Oh...right..."

The Romanian smiled and kissed Mattiue's cheek. "Darling, don't be sad, I know this is all a lot to take in."

Canada's eyes widened "Darling?"

"Yes love?"

"love?"

"Mattiue? Are you ok?"

"Isn't it a little early to call me 'love' and 'darling'?" Canada asked shyly

Romania blushed in embarrassment "Y-yes, of course...my apologies dar- Camada."

Mattiue smiled and giggled at Romania's mess up. "You can't stop calling me darling, can you?"

"No, im sorry but I know my love when I see them, and well I can't stop calling you pet names."

Mattiue smiled and put his arms around Vlad's shoulders. "In that case," Cana kissed Romania passionately and Vladimir responded by snaking his arms around the smaller man's waist and deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes Cana pulled away for air. "How about we go get some rest?" Cana asked while caressing Vlad's cheek lovingly. "Right," Vlad said as he kissed the Canadian's head. "bed?"

"How about the coffin?" Canada suggested.

"Coffin?" Vlad questioned.

"Don't you sleep in a coffin? I thought all vampires slept in them..."

"I do, I just thought a bed might be more comfortable for you."

Cana smiled "I would really prefer to sleep in your coffin." He said giving the red eyed man a light peck on the lips.

"Coffin it is than."


	6. Chapter 6: A spark of Hope

Moldova woke up and looked at the time. "uh oh..." he quickly got up and got dressed.

"ehhm...Moldova?" Tran asked as she slowly woke up.

"Yes dear?"

"What are you doing?"

"We over slept, your dad will be up any minute."

Transylvania shot up "I will distract him!" She said as she jumped out of bed.

"Wait!" Moldova said as he grabbed her arm.

"What?"

"Your naked." He said as he looked down at her.

Tran looked down at herself and blushed "oops..." She said covering her chest.

Moldova smiled and kissed her head. "Here, let me help you." He said as he helped her get dressed.

"Thank you." She said smiling

Moldova leaned down and kissed her fang. Tran gasped in surprise but smiled.

"Ready?" Moldova asked.

"Ready."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tran sat at the table next to Romania. "So papa, how was your date?" Tran asked as she started eating her breakfast.

"T-Tran!" Romania looked at her surprised as Canada blushed.

"What? You have never been on a date before, Im just curious." She said innocently.

Canada smiled at Tran "It was fantastic. Your dad took me out to diiner, than for a walk in the park, and than we came home and snuggled~" Canada said while inching towards Vlad.

Tran smiled "papa, I didn't know you were such a romantic~"

"That will be enough." Romania said while holding a strong blush.

Tran and Moldova both laughed at Romania's intense amount of color.

"Is something funny, Moldova?" Romania asked annoyed.

"N-No sir." Moldova replied as he continued washing dishes.

"Excuse me, but I don't think we have met." Canada said.

"Oh, right, Canada this is Moldova, he is our-"

"werewolf butler." Tran interrupted.

Moldova smiled at Canada "It's nice to meet you."

"Same goes to you...Moldova, did you eat?"

"hmm? No, I do not eat until I am allowed to." Moldova replied.

Canada looked at Romania surprised than went back to Moldova. "Moldova, how long have you been surving this family?"

"A few centuries, why?"

"Sit down and eat." Canada said.

Moldova looked surprise "Im sorry, but I can-"

"No, go ahead, sit down." Romania said insistently.

Moldova smiled "Thank you sir." He said as he sat next to Transylvania.

Tran and Moldova both smiled at each other before they continued eating.

Romania looked at Canada, "Darling? May I speak to you in private?" He asked sweetly.

"Sure" Canada replied with a smile.

Romania took Canada into the other room. "Are you crazy?" Romania asked sternly.

"Vlad, he is part of your family. It's not fair to treat him like that."

"Like what?"

"A slave!"

"He is a werewolf."

"So?"

"So, werewolves are below vampires."

Canada's eyes widened "and where do humans lie?"

Romania looked surprised "Darling, I am not getting rid of my butler-"

"I am not saying that. Im saying he deserves respect too...and he has a name."

Romania stared shocked but smiled. "Very well...you have a point."

"papa? Is everything alright?" Tran asked as Vladimir walked back in with his boyfriend.

"Yes dear, Moldova."

Moldova looked up. "Yes sir?"

"From now on you will join the family in activities, seeing as how you are practically family anyway. But you are still to serve us."

"Yes sir!" He replied smiling.

"Now don't get any ideas, your still-"

"Romania," Canada said as he hugged him "be nice." Canada kissed him sweetly.

"ok~" Vlad replied in a daze.

Tran and Moldova smiled at each other. Maybe there was hope for them yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tran stood outside of her door talking to Moldova. "Can you believe it?" She asked excited.

Canada over heard them speaking and stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Maybe he can make your dad like me." Moldova said optimistic.

"Or, maybe he can get dad to accept you." Tran said hugging him.

"I hope so." He said as he kissed her head.

Canada smirked and went back to Romania's room.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting and Admeration

Canada sat at the table as Moldova made coffee."So, you and Transylvania huh?" He asked interested.

"Wh-WHA? H-HOW DID YOU?!" Moldova practically broke the glass as he dropped the coffee pot.

Canada got up and helped clean up the mess. "Don't freak out, it's ok. I won't tell Vlad." He said reassuringly.

Moldova smiled slightly. "Thank you, but how did you know about us?" He asked confused.

"I over heard you two talking last night in front of her room...you both really love each other, don't you?"

Moldova sighed in a loving daze, "You have no idea..."

Canada looked concerned "Than why don't you tell Vlad? You could ask for his approval-"

"It's not that simple." Moldova interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Canada asked confused.

"Vladimir may seem like a nice romantic, but he is still a monster from the past."

"What do you mean?"

"...The past holds many secrets...most of which we don't know. ...besides, it's not my place to tell you Vladimir's past."

"Than why don't you tell me yours?" Canada suggested.

Moldova looked surprised "What do you want to know?" He asked.

"How did you and Tran meet?" Mattiue asked with interest in his eyes.

"Well..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tran walked through the forest on her way home. "Stupid papa, making me walk home by myself..." She heard a lould sound from a few feet away. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked concerned. Someone groaned from the other side of a tree. "Hello?" Tran asked as she turned to see a hurt boy sitting under a tree. "Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

The boy looked up at her and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"My arm." The boy said looking down at his bleeding arm.

Tran helped the boy up and put his arm around her neck as she helped him to the castle. Once inside Tran brought him up the massive staircase and into the bathroom. "here," she said grabbing some bandages. "let me help you with that." She put medicine on his arm and wrapped it for him.

The boy looked up at her gratefully. "Thank you." He said shyly.

"Your welcome." She said with a closed smile.

"Your pretty" The boy mumbled

"What?"

"nothing!" He said blushing in embarrassment.

Tran smiled. "Your covered in dirt." She said as she started a bubble bath for him.

Moldova stared at the faucet filling the tub with water.

"uhhm, you can take off your clothes and get in." Tran said.

Moldova nodded and took off his shirt.

Tran closed her eyes as Moldova got undressed and sat in the tub. "I don't mind if you look..." Moldova said shyly.

Tran opened her eyes and smiled. "Alright" She said as she keeled down by the tub. "Here, give me this." She said as she gently took his arm and put it over the tub. "You don't want to get the bandages wet." She said sweetly.

Moldova smiled and left his hand out of the tub.

"So, Whats your name?" Tran asked as she rubbed a soft washcloth with some soap.

"Moldova." The boy replied with a smile.

Tran hummed nicely "Moldova...I like that" She said as she gently scrubbed the dirt off his face.

Moldova scrunched his face as Tran scrubbed the dirt off.

Tran giggled at Moldova's actions.

"Whats so funny?" He asked as Tran rinsed his face off.

"Your cute." She said.

"Your pretty~" Moldova replied love struck.

Tran kissed his nose sweetly. "Thank you."

Moldova blushed and looked down shyly.

Tran stood up to grab her shampoo and conditioner from the window cill, "Here," she said as she sat back down near the tub "close your eyes."

"What for?" Moldova asked scared.

"Relax. Im just going to wash your hair."

"huh?" Moldova tilted his head to the side looking confused.

"Just trust me." She said as she gently wet his hair and poured some shampoo into her hand.

As Tran massaged the soap into his scalp she noticed some dark brown parts that clashed with his blonde hair. "hmm...that's weird."

"What?" Moldova asked as he lifted his wolf ears up to better hear her.

Tran gasped in shock and excitement. "You-your a werewolf!" She said with a huge open mouthed grin.

"YOUR A VAMPIRE?!" Moldova screamed in fear.

"This is amazing! I love werewolves!" She said with a huge grinn.

"R-really?" Moldova asked surprised.

"emhmm~" Tran hummed as she rinsed out the shampoo.

Moldova smiled and let her continue bathing him.

"So," Tran asked as she put in conditioner, "where do you live?"

"outside"

"You don't have a stable home?" Tran asked confused.

"No...both of my parents were killed by vampires."

Tran's eyes widened as she kissed him sweetly and looked him in the eyes. "I am so sorry."

"Why? It's not like you killed them."

Tran looked away.

"Tran?" Moldova asked concerned.

"I didn't kill them...but my father did."

"What?" Moldova asked scared.

"He is a changed man though. He would never hurt anyone, I swear!" Tran reassured him.

After the bath Tran and Moldova laid in her bed talking.

"Your fur is so soft" Tran said as she brushed his tale.

Moldova smiled "Not as soft as your skin." He said stroking her arm.

Tran smiled and put down the brush. "I will talk to my dad about letting you stay with us. How does that sound?"

"Fantastic~" He said as kissed her neck.

Tran moaned and lied down on the bed with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And the next morning Romania kept me as his servant." Moldova explained.

"Wait, so Vlad killed your family?" Canada asked horrified.

"No, If it wasn't for Vlad I would not have met the love of my life." Moldova said in complete gratefulness.

Canada saw the look on the werewolf's face and smiled "I guess your right."


End file.
